Love is the Death of all
by DancingPhantom
Summary: Elizaveta and Gilbert are star-crossed: destined never to hold each other until it is too late
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story based on a CMV I once saw by Team Foxtrot Cosplay called the heart asks pleasure first- consequently I do not own the plot._

_All the chapters are going to be short- no more than a page I expect so enjoy. _

Chapter 1- Tossing and Turning

When I close my eyes I'm spinning. I don't get dizzy, I don't get tired, and all I can as my eyes are turned up to the open sky. So vast, so free, stretching ever and impossibly on over horizons and oceans, going full circle until it reaches me again, and I am just the same as I ever was. Trapped. The black leafless trees above me form my cage. Trapping me here: a Nation in the land of mortals, a ghost in the land of the living.

I can't sleep at night. I lie awake and wonder. I have given up on sleep. Sleep and nightmares walk hand in hand now. It is better to waste away than to live in fear. I learnt that when the sunset over my world, and life became one log nightmare, impossible to wake up from. But sometimes I do wake up, and I realise it is not a dream- there will be no waking. My nightmares become reality as my dreams fade into the darkness of despair

A candle burns at my beside, its small flame swallowed by the never-ending darkness and reminding me of a man I once knew. We are bound by the blood of our fallen, and yet I have lost him. A candle in the dark dark world. My candle. Such a small light against such a large blackness, and it wins- it shines on determined. Until, like a life, the candle is snuffed out- and the darkness invades once more. The wind blows that curtains on the wind if the breath of spring, like _that_ spring, _our_ spring.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a story based on a CMV I once saw by Team Foxtrot Cosplay called the heart asks pleasure first- consequently I do not own the plot._

_So chapter two-COMMENCE WITH STORY WOOHOO!- Sorry fangirl moment finished. This chapter is for those of you who ever wondered why Hungary wears flowers in her hair _

Chapter 2- Flowers In My Hair

"I'm sorry!" Gil cried. I kept walking

"No you're not" I said

"I'm sorry I touched you alright" He yelled, running after me. "Hungary please!" I turned, my hood falling off my head as I did so.

Gil ran up to face me, unsure of what to do next. He held out his hand. In his pale palm lay a yellow blossom from one of the trees. It was spring and everywhere I looked I could see flowers. I didn't really like flowers- boys didn't and I wanted to be a boy. Gil thought I was a boy, until we'd had that wrestling match. His hand had landed on my chest and for a moment it felt so right I wasn't about to move. But then his eyes looked into mine and he knew, and I shoved him away and ran to protect my secret. Because Hungary should have been born a man. All other nations, the child born as they came into the world were men, and they would try to dominate me. I had already failed my people because I was the wrong gender, so I dressed as boy, I trained like a boy. And now Gil knew my secret we would not be friends anymore- he would try to make me his.

He tucked the flower behind my ear. "I like your hair like that" he breathed, holding out his hand. Mine slipped into his before I realised, fitting perfectly. "Will you try to invade me? Now you know?" I asked. "Never" He replied, laying his forehead to mine. "You'd hand my ass to me" He smiled

"I would" I grinned back, before turning and flipping him onto his back. He hit the forest floor with a thud "Hey no fair!" he cried, lying white against black earth. He was all white- white hair, white skin, white clothes, with the cross of the Teutonic Knights proudly displayed on his chest. White like an angel. But Gil's eyes were the red of rubies and garnets, the crimson of blood, the pink of sunsets. Gilbert was like me, an outsider, other nations didn't like what each of us were. "Alls fair in war" I smiled, lying down next to him. The fallen leaves beneath us were as good a bed as any, and Gilbert kept the bad dreams away. He pulled his cape around both of us as I snuggled into him. He stroked my hair, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

_Too many weird metaphory things? Meh it'll live_

_R and R please wonderful readers- Phantom _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a story based on a CMV I once saw by Team Foxtrot Cosplay called the heart asks pleasure first- consequently I do not own the plot._

Chapter 3- You Came Back

I just knew it was him. The figure heading towards the lake. "Gil!" I breathed, waiting for some sort of proof it was just one of my visions. None came. "Gil!" I yelled hanging out of the window.

"Miss Hedevary I must protest!" I ignored the ambassador, and leaving him with the admiral of the fleet I ran out of the room. Sprinting down the long austere corridors, the portraits of disapproving nobles, past and present glared down at me, but I continued, oblivious. Gil had been gone for so long. Pirating. He had sworn to come back, and kissed my forehead when he left. The last I had heard was months ago. He had reached Königsberg and would be sailing wit the morning tide, across the Baltic to Demark, and then Across the North Sea down the France and then to Spain. I got a scribbled note to say he had arrived in Cadiz; all was well but very busy. He missed me everyday and wanted e every night. For the first time I knew what it was the be a woman in love. The pain and anguish. The nightmares that he will fall to a watery grave and you will never see him again. Nations can't die, but no one had ever tested the theory. I had cried and prayed and begged God to bring my Gil home safe. I reached the main stair case, holding my skirt high above my ankles as I ran down, flying out the front door and down more steps to the gravel path of the Gardens. Gil had stooped to admire the view from the pavilion. He had never look more dashing, in his red velvet coat with gold brocade and the feathers of his tricorn hat dancing in the wind. I looked a mess. My mad dash had left my hair in scruffy disarray and my cheeks flushed. I was glad at least that I was wearing my pink silk, though it hadn't been easy to run in. He turned to me as a reached him and pulled me into a crushing embrace. Clasping my hand in his. "I missed you" he whispered into my hair

"I missed you too" I breathed. He couldn't know how much.

His finger stroked my knuckles until they hit the hard cold metal of the ring.

He looked from the ring to my face, and my eyes had nothing to say but confirm what he suspected. I recoiled at his expression. He looked so angry, hurt. Betrayed. He turned away and began stalking down the path towards the Lily pond and I followed trying to keep up. I grabbed at his arm but he shook me off. I stood and watched him walk away. "You think I want this?" I cried. He turned, tears in his scarlet eyes. Begging me. "Why- Liz I'd have come back I'd have helped you!"

"It isn't like it was, you can't rescue me anymore" I sobbed

"I COULD HAVE TRIED!" he roared

"I- I couldn't tell you" I wailed, tears breaking over my tears and consuming me. I was prepared to cry alone, until I felt his arms around me and Gil was holding me again.

"Liz…" he whispered, fingers ghosting over my cheeks. Tears continued to roll down them.

he gathered me up in his arms and kissed me. If Hungary were a man I wouldn't have to do this, if Hungary were a man I wouldn't have fallen in love, and I wouldn't have to crush that love under the heel of my boot.

_I'm so sorry it's taken this long, UCAS, mocks, Coursework- basically I haven't had any time to write. Also this chapter was mega hard. They'll be coming a lot quicker now because I've written all the others _

_So aside of the epic 'I love you' scenes here did anybody notice my accurate Geography? Nope, I bet you didn't. _

_Königsberg was the Capital of Prussia. A bit inland, but ships would sail from the massive river (couldn't find out what that was called)- like how ships sailed from London in England around the same time. Anyway from there Gilbert would sail to Denmark, and either go round the top under the other Nordic states or cross Demark and get back on a ship to save time. The he would sail the North Sea down across the English Channel, pick France up at Calais and then meet Spain in Cadiz. Then they'd go out BTTing. _


End file.
